


Während ich starb

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: ...mmh... was sollte man wohl machen, wenn ein unbekannter bewusstloser Mann auf einmal im Garten landet? Mit Sicherheit nicht das, wozu Harrys Mitgefühl ihn verleitet^^°
Relationships: Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Langsam vor sich hinschaukelnd stieß Harry sich immer wieder mit seinen Füssen vom Boden ab, so dass die Schaukel ihn sacht hin- und herschwenkte.   
Er liebte diese kurze Zeit zwischen Sonnenuntergang und entgültiger Nacht.   
Irgendwie kam dann alles um ihn herum zur Ruhe.   
Irgendwie schien die Zeit einen Moment still zu stehen, eh sich die Dunkelheit entgültig übers Land senkte.   
Zumindest kam es ihm so vor.  
Man sollte es kaum glauben, aber als er von seinem sechsten Jahr zu den Dursleys zurückkehrte, erwartete ihn eine kleine Cousine- gerade mal zwei Monate alt.   
Vernon hatte im Überschwang der erneuten Vaterschaft schon mal Schaukel, Wippe und Buddelkasten im Garten aufgebaut. Und das, obwohl die Kleine das frühestens in ein, zwei Jahren benutzen würde können.   
Er wollte gerade wieder ins Haus zurück kehren, als jemand durch die gepflegte Hecke brach.  
Erschrocken wandte er sich um und sah einen Mann, der noch ein, zwei Schritte von der Hecke wegtaumelte, ehe er auf Vernons über alles geliebten kurzgeschorenen englischen Rasen zusammenbrach.   
Schnell überwand Harry die wenigen Schritte und dankte allen Göttern dafür, dass die Dursleys zu einer Party in der Nachbarschaft eingeladen worden waren.   
Er ging neben dem Gefallenen in die Knie und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.  
Im Mondlicht silbern scheinende lange Strähnen hingen dem Fremden wirr ins feingeschnittene Gesicht. Die nicht gerade billig aussehende Kleidung schmutzig und zerrissen. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war der ausgefranste Stoff um die Risse herum blutgetränkt. Aber sicher war er nicht, dazu reichte das Licht nicht aus.   
„Sir? Können Sie mich hören?“  
Träge öffneten sich die Lider und gaben Harry perfekte Sicht auf uralte silberne Seen.   
Trotz des Ernstes der Situation, konnte der Gryffindor ein bewunderndes: „Wow!“ nicht unterdrücken.  
Trübe, vielleicht durch Erschöpfung, vielleicht durch den Blutverlust, musterte der Verletzte ihn, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss. Sei es, weil er ihn für vertrauenswürdig hielt, oder weil es ihn einfach zu viel Kraft kostete, sie offen zu halten.   
Wenn Harry es richtig überblickte, waren sie ungefähr gleichgroß.   
Leise aufseufzend legte er einen Arm des Fremden über seine Schultern und er selber legte einen um dessen Hüfte.   
Erstaunlicherweise half der Fremde ihm so gut er es eben vermochte. Selbst wenn er sich extrem schwer auf ihn stützen musste. Nach endlos langen Minuten hatten sie es endlich bis in sein Zimmer geschafft.   
Ausgepowert ließ er den Verletzten auf das schäbige Matratzenlager gleiten und ließ sich schwer atmend daneben fallen.   
Als er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, holte er eine Schüssel Wasser und ein kleines Handtuch aus dem Bad. Dann machte er sich daran vorsichtig die zerfledderte Kleidung vom Leib seines unverhofften Gastes zu schälen.   
Erst hier im Schein seiner Nachttischlampe erkannte er den abgerissenen Zustand des anderen.   
Behutsam fuhr er mit dem im warmen Wasser getunkten Tuch über die von Blut und Schmutz verkrustete Haut.   
Zweimal musste er das Wasser wechseln.   
Schließlich zog er die einzige Decke, die er besaß, über den Schlafenden und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen an die Wand gelehnt neben die Matratze.   
Doch lange hielt die Entspannung nicht an.   
Unruhig warf sich der Verletzte hin und her.   
Vereinzelt entflohen schmerzgedämpfte Seufzer seinen trockenen Lippen.   
Erschrocken tupfte Harry mit einem feuchten Tuch über das schweißnasse Gesicht, nur um es ihm dann über die Stirn zu legen.   
Wie, als wenn er die Zuwendungen und vor allem Sorge seines Gastgebers spüren würde, öffneten sich seine Augen.   
Dankbar wurde Harry von den klaren silbernen Seen angeblitzt.  
„... reicht leider... nicht...“, wisperte er stoßweise. „Blutamulett... geschwächt... brauche frisches... Blut...“  
Voll morbider Faszination beobachtete Harry wie sich die langen spitzen Eckzähne herausbildeten.   
Abschätzend blickte er auf den Liegenden.   
Schließlich half er dem Langhaarigen ergeben seufzend auf, so dass dieser mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte.   
Er selbst hockte sich auf dessen Schoß- keilte den Anderen quasi mit seinen Oberschenkeln ein.   
Auf den irritierten Blick hin gab er zurück:  
„Bringt nichts, dich aufzupäppeln, wenn du mir im Endeffekt dann doch an Blutmangel wegstirbst?!“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln seine Antwort.   
Der Gryffindor legte mit einem eben so schwachen Lächeln den Kopf schief und gab den Weg zu seinem Hals- und seiner Hauptschlagader- frei.   
Behutsam umfasste er die Oberarme seines Gegenübers, lehnte ihn soweit vor, dass sein Gast die Zähne in Harrys Hauptarterie schlagen konnte und stützte ihn weiterhin sanft ab.   
Harry spürte zunächst nur den warmen Atem des anderen an seiner empfindlichen Haut, dann spröde Lippen, die die Stelle unter seinem Ohr liebkosten und schließlich Zähne, die die Haut sanft neckten.   
Wie auch immer er sich den Biss eines Vampirs vorgestellt hatte, mit Sicherheit nicht derartig... erotisch... elektrisierend.   
Aufstöhnend presste er sich fester an den Vampir.  
Bewegte unbewusst seine Hüften gegen das Becken des Älteren.   
Forderte so ein tiefes Grollen aus der Kehle des Anderen hervor, welches ihn erneut verlangend aufstöhnen ließ.   
Schon längst spürte er die harte Erregung unter sich.  
Lediglich die fadenscheinige Decke und seine eigene Kleidung trennte sie voneinander.

‚Sicherheit!’, das war alles, woran er noch denken konnte.   
Er wollte irgendwohin, wo es sicher war.   
Mit der letzten Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, apparierte er ins Blaue, stolperte schlussendlich durch eine Hecke und brach auf dem Rasen zusammen.   
Er spürte wie er auf den Rücken gedreht und anschließend gemustert wurde.   
Das unsichere: „Sir? Können Sie mich hören?“ verriet ihm, dass sein „Finder“ wohl noch sehr jung sein musste.   
Warum er ausgerechnet hier gelandet war, wo er doch eigentlich nach Sicherheit strebte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Jedoch war jetzt trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes seine Neugierde geweckt.   
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich unvermittelt zwei geheimnisvoll blitzenden Smaragden gegenüber, die besorgt auf ihn hinunter schauten.   
Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er auf das bewundernde: „Wow!“ seines jungen Gegenübers hin geschmunzelt. Trotz seines sicherlich abgerissenen Zustandes und der Absurdität der Situation, verfehlte er seine Wirkung wohl immer noch nicht.   
Beruhigt, weil er aus den Smaragden herauslesen konnte, dass deren Besitzer ihm nichts tun würde, schloss er seine Augen wieder. Es war weniger anstrengend.   
Kurze Zeit später wurde sein Arm um die Schulter seines Gastgebers gelegt und er selber wurde mit einem Arm um die Hüften gestützt.   
Schwer auf den Jüngeren gestützt, weil seine Beine ihm immer noch den Dienst größtenteils verweigerten, schafften sie es schließlich ins Haus und in ein Zimmer.   
Endlich konnte er sich wieder lang machen.   
Flinke Finger zogen ihm behutsam die Fetzen vom Leib, nur um ihn dann von oben bis unten gründlich zu reinigen. Danach wurde eine Decke über ihn gezogen und er spürte, wie sich sein Gastgeber neben das Lager setzte und wohl wegnickte. Der Atem wurde nämlich immer tiefer und gleichmäßiger. 

Wenn er ganz normal geweckt worden, beziehungsweise von allein aufgewacht wäre, dann wäre sein Blutamulett mit der veränderten Situation klar gekommen und hätte sich langsam anpassen können.   
Durch den doch sehr unsanften Weckruf und der danach folgenden noch unsanfteren Befragung waren seine Reserven komplett aufgezerrt.   
Sein Blutamulett arbeitete noch zu langsam, da es einfach zu lange geruht hatte.   
Er brauchte frisches Blut.   
Sofort!  
Und der Junge neben ihm duftete verführerisch...  
Nein!  
Diesen Gedanken durfte er nicht zu Ende denken, geschweige denn erst in Erwägung ziehen!  
In seinem geschwächten Zustand würde er seine vampirischen Instinkte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten können und es könnte dazu führen, dass er den Jungen komplett aussaugte.  
Das hatte sein unfreiwilliger Helfer nun wirklich nicht verdient.   
Inzwischen brannte sein Körper förmlich.   
Schrie nach Blut.   
Unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen.   
Bekam schon nicht mehr mit, wie schmerzverzerrte Seufzer seinen trockenen Lippen entkamen.   
Er kam erst wieder einigermaßen zu sich, als ein kühles feuchtes Tuch über sein Gesicht fuhr und schließlich auf seiner Stirn zum ruhen kam.   
Dankbar blickte er auf.  
„... reicht leider... nicht...“, brachte er leise und abgehackt hervor.   
Das Gefühl, dass sich etwas durch seinen Körper wühlte, ihn durchwühlte, alles umpflügte was seinen Weg kreuzte, in Fetzen riss, wurde immer stärker und stärker.   
„... Blutamulett...geschwächt... brauche frisches... Blut...“  
Er merkte, wie sich seine Eckzähne bildeten.   
Er war schon so alt- uralt.   
Und hatte bisher nicht einmal an einem Menschen saugen müssen, da sein Blutamulett ihn als Geborener Vampir mit dem nötigen versorgte.   
Das er augenscheinlich ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen musste, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.   
Erst recht nicht, wenn er an die wenigen Lebensjahre seines mit Sicherheit noch unbeschriebenen jungen Gastgebers dachte.   
Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung half ihm der Junge beim aufsetzen, so dass er sich an die Wand lehnen konnte. Dann setzte sich der Junge auf seinen Schoß.  
Irritiert blickte er ihn an und bekam zur Antwort:  
„Bringt nichts, dich aufzupäppeln, wenn du mir im Endeffekt dann doch an Blutmangel wegstirbst?!“  
Darauf schickte er dem Schwarzhaarigen ein schwaches Lächeln.  
Dann erlag er dem Blutrausch.  
Er nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie der Junge freiwillig seinen Hals anbot.   
Den Kopf schief legte und sein Leben sprichwörtlich auf einem Silbertablett präsentierte.  
Spürte nicht die sanften Hände, die ihn stützten und Halt gaben.   
Er nahm nur noch den verführerischen Duft des Jungen wahr.   
Hörte das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Blutes durch die Adern und Venen.   
Spürte die weiche Haut an seiner Wange.   
Schon allein die gebräunte Haut des anderen an seiner Wange zu spüren, ließ ihn halb wahnsinnig werden. Mit dem letzten bisschen Verstand der ihm verblieben war, zwang er sich dazu, nicht wie ein wildes Tier über den Jüngeren herzufallen.   
Seine Lippen schmeckten vom Aroma des Jungen.   
Gepaart mit dem Duft und dem Pochen des Blutes, welches immer lauter in seinen Ohren dröhnte, brachte es ihn dazu endlich seine Zähne in dieses junge, zarte Fleisch zu senken.  
‚Köstlich...’  
Der Junge schmeckte besser, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können.  
Oft genug hatte er beobachten können, wenn andere Vampire sich an ihren Opfern labten. Und er hatte Schmerz auf deren Zügen erkennen können. Einige hatten in ihrer Pein sogar aufgeschrieen.   
Um so mehr verwunderte es ihn, das der Junge sich aufstöhnend an ihn presste.   
Die Hüften gegen sein Becken bewegte.   
Grollend verstärkte er die Umarmung und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des vor Erregung erhitzten Blutes.   
Seine eigene Bereitschaft war längst schon erwacht.   
Rieb sich am rauen Stoff der Decke.   
Instinktiv nutzte er seine Magie und weder Decke, noch Kleidung hinderten sie daran einander zu spüren.   
Zeitgleich ritzte er seinen Hals an und drückte den schwarzen Schopf auf die so entstandene Wunde.  
Gierig, ganz in Trance, leckte der Junge über die Wunde. Bewegte sich noch heftiger gegen ihn.   
Und biss schließlich ganz zu. Saugte sich fest.  
Registrierte nicht die Finger, die sich bei ihm einschlichen, um ihn vorzubereiten. Zu weiten.   
Automatisch hob er seine Hüfte und ließ sich auf der Erregung des Älteren nieder.  
Bewegte sich auf und ab.  
Ihr bewusstes Denken hatte sich längst schon verabschiedet.  
Längst schon handelten sie nach Urinstinkten, die so alt waren wie die Welt.  
Ließen sich von ihnen treiben. Jeder saugte an der freiwillig dargebotenen Kehle des anderen, während sie sich gegenseitig dem Höhepunkt zupeitschten.   
Minutenlang war nur das erregte Keuchen und gelegentlich ein besitzergreifendes Knurren zu hören.   
Die Spannung in dem spärlich möblierten Raum ließ die Luft förmlich flirren.  
Bis sich diese unglaubliche Erregung gleichzeitig in zwei rauen, erlösenden Schreien Bahn brach. Beide lehnten sich nach hinten, den Rücken durchgedrückt, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen.   
Vollkommen erschöpft sanken sie letztlich aneinander.   
Leckten instinktiv die Wunde am Hals des anderen, so dass sich diese verschloss. 

Sie liebten sich in dieser Nacht noch einmal. Voller Leidenschaft und vollem Bewusstsein konnten sie jetzt auf die Wünsche und Bedürfnisse des anderen reagieren.

Trotz der Ereignisse des Vortages und der Nacht lag der Silberblonde am nächsten Tag schon relativ früh wach auf dem Matratzenlager.   
Sein junger Gefährte eng an ihn gekuschelt.  
Jetzt, im spärlichen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, welches durch die zerschlissenen zugezogenen Vorhänge fiel, hatte er Muße sich in aller Ruhe umzuschauen.  
Was er sah, ließ ihn schauern.  
Die wenigen Möbelstücke, zum Teil schon ziemlich alt und mitunter nur notdürftig repariert, erweckten den Eindruck, als ob sie beim leisesten Windhauch in sich zusammenfallen würden. Die Tapete an den Wänden sah aus, als hätte sie ebenfalls schon bessere Tage gesehen.   
Aber am meisten Gänsehaut verursachten ihm die massiven Gitterstäbe vor dem Fenster.  
Wo, um alles in der Welt, war er gelandet?  
Unwillkürlich verstärkte er die Umarmung um seinen Süßen.   
Bei diesem Gedanken verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln... ja, süß schmeckte der Junge in seinen Armen. Süß mit einer leicht herben Note- richtig süchtig machend.  
Dabei hatte er erst einmal von ihm gekostet.   
Er merkte, wie der tiefe Atemrhythmus des Schlafes kurz ins stocken kam und sich sein Süßer mit einem genuschelten: „... morgen!“ noch enger an ihn rankuschelte.  
„Morgen.“, gab er lächelnd zurück.  
Daran könnte der Silberblonde sich gewöhnen: Morgens die Wärme seines Partners neben sich spüren. Einfach noch die Trägheit des Schlafes genießen.   
Wie lange war es her, dass er sich diesen Luxus gegönnt hatte?   
‚Zu lange...’, beantwortete er sich die Frage selber. 

Obwohl sie sich kaum kannten, war die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht peinlich.   
Eher entspannt- wie bei alten Freunden.  
‚...oder einem alten Ehepaar.’  
Dieser Gedanke brachte Harry leise zum kichern.   
Stirnrunzelnd schaute sein Gast auf ihn herunter, sodass Harry sich genötigt sah, sich kurz zu strecken und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen, nur um seinen Kopf erneut auf dem Brustkorb des Anderen zu betten.   
Er liebte jetzt schon diesen starken, ruhigen Herzschlag.   
Irgendwie gab ihm dieser Ton Ruhe und Sicherheit.  
„Das war das erste Mal, dass ich mich an einem Menschen gütlich getan habe...“, durchbrach der Silberblonde schließlich die entspannte Stille zwischen ihnen.   
„Und wie hast du bisher überlebt?“, erfolgte die überraschte Gegenfrage Harrys.  
„Ich gehöre zu den Geborenen. Das heißt, ich bin im Besitz eines Blutamulettes, welches mich mit Blut versorgt. Nur nachdem ich nach einem ziemlich langen Schlaf, sagen wir mal, äußerst unsanft geweckt und zudem gleich... attackiert wurde, kam das Amulett mit der Erschaffung der benötigten Menge nicht mehr hinterher. Meine Gedanken konzentrierten sich einzig und allein auf einen sicheren Ort. Egal wo, hauptsache sicher...“  
Harry ließ ein bitteres Schnauben hören:  
„Sicherheit ist Ansichtssache...“  
Der Silberblonde hob eine seiner perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen, ließ es aber vorerst auf sich beruhen.   
„Dieser abrupter Blutmangel sorgte dann allerdings dafür, dass ich die Kontrolle über den Vampir verlor und nur noch rein instinktiv handelte. Ich spürte ein lebendiges Wesen in meiner Nähe, also konnte ich an ihm meinen Durst löschen. Da du dich mir jedoch freiwillig angeboten hast, wurde, wenn auch ungewollt, ein noch älterer Instinkt geweckt: statt dich komplett auszusaugen, wie es der Vampir mit Sicherheit anfangs vorgehabt und ich befürchtet habe, hat er die Bindungszeremonie eingeleitet. Wenn nämlich die Beteiligten während des Aktes freiwillig ihr Blut geben, sind sie automatisch gebunden. So kam der Vampir zu seinem Blut und einem Partner.   
Wenn ich noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre, hätte ich es niemals soweit kommen lassen. Tut mir leid...“  
Das Gesagte überraschte Harry nicht sonderlich.   
Er hatte etwas ähnliches schon vermutet.   
„Muss ich jetzt auf Jagd gehen?“, fragte er schaudernd.  
„Nein!“, kam es fast schon entsetzt zurück. „Die Partner der Geborenen werden automatisch ebenfalls in Geborene umgewandelt. Du trägst dein Blutamulett bereits in dir.“  
Sanft strich er mit einer Hand über die Mitte des Brustkorbes seines jungen Partners:  
„Fühlst du es?“  
Harry nickte.   
Die Stelle, über die der Silberblonde strich, erwärmte sich kurzzeitig und er spürte den Fremdkörper, der für ihn ab sofort überlebenswichtig sein würde. 

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, von dir ausgelacht zu werden, aber in welchem Jahrhundert befinden wir uns?“  
Überrascht setzte Harry sich auf.   
Versuchte in den silbernen Seen etwas zu finden, das ihm sagte, dass der Andere sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Aber sie blickten voller Ernst zurück.  
Dann erinnerte er sich an die Aussage, dass er eine ziemlich lange Zeit geschlafen hätte und gab die Antwort:   
„19XX“  
„Dann habe ich also mehr als 300 Jahre geschlafen...“, verlor sich der samtene Bass des Älteren.   
Neugierig wie Harry nun mal war, erkundigte er sich:  
„Warum hast du dich zurückgezogen?“  
„Ganz einfach: ich war des Lebens überdrüssig. Aber um den endgültigen Schritt zu tun, dafür war ich dann doch zu feige. Also wählte ich den Weg des geringsten Wiederstandes: ich suchte mir ein geschütztes Plätzchen, belegte es mit Schutzbannsprüchen und versetzte mich in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf. Ging sozusagen auf Sparflamme.  
Ich hätte von mir aus ruhig noch weiter schlafen können... mich gelüstet nichts in dieser Welt... doch starke schwarze Magie störte meine Schutzbanne und weckte mich schließlich.   
Mein... Erwecker... stellte ziemlich ungewöhnliche Forderungen an mich und verstand sie auch eindrucksvoll zu unterstreichen als ich mich weigerte mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Da mein Blutamulett durch das plötzliche Erwachen noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte sich den neuen Begebenheiten anzupassen, war ich sehr schwach. Die einzige Möglichkeit für mich bestand in Flucht. Alles was ich wollte, war an einen sicheren Ort... und landete in deinem Vorgarten.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade nachhaken, da er sich schon denken konnte, wer den derjenige war, welcher seinen Bindungspartner aus dem „Tiefschlaf“ gerissen hatte, als sein Blick auf den Wecker auf der Fensterbank fiel.   
Mit einem: „Entschuldige kurz!“ sprang er auf, schlüpfte in seine Hose und hastete aus dem Zimmer.   
Cirka zehn Minuten später kehrte Harry mit einem kleinen Bündel auf den Arm zurück und schlüpfte sofort unter die Decke.   
Erstaunt blickte der Silberblonde auf das Bündel zwischen ihnen und erkannte ein wenige Monate altes Baby.  
„Was...?“, erkundigte sich der Ältere verblüfft.  
„Komm' bloß nicht auf falsche Gedanken.“, schmunzelte Harry. „Das ist meine Cousine Josephine. Ich hole sie immer rüber, weil Dudley, mein Cousin, krankhaft eifersüchtig auf diesen kleinen Spatz ist.   
Die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern richtet sich jetzt hauptsächlich auf die Kleine und das gefällt ihm nicht... meinen ersten Ferientag habe ich ihn erwischt, wie er sich über die Wiege beugte, die Hände schon an ihrem Hals...  
In meinen Entsetzen habe ich ihm wohl etwas auf Parsel zugezischt... jedenfalls hatte es den gewünschten Effekt, dass er sich von ihr fern hielt, wenn ich in der Nähe war. Das schien auch Tante Petunia mitbekommen zu haben... sie stellt das Körbchen der kleinen Joe immer in meine Nähe, wenn ich meine Aufgaben erledige. Und das, obwohl ich doch ihr verhasster, freakiger Neffe bin.“, lachte Harry leise in sich hinein, während er seiner kleinen Cousine sanft über die Wange strich.   
„Vielleicht haben sie durch die Kleine endlich erkannt, was für ein „Monster“  
sie all die Jahre aufgezogen haben... zumindest meine Tante. Schließlich lassen sie mich dieses Jahr größtenteils in Ruhe und sagen nichts, wenn ich mich mit ihrer Tochter beschäftige... also sozusagen unter meinen Schutz stelle...  
Sie können ihm noch nicht mal einen Vorwurf machen, da sie sein Verhalten die ganzen Jahre über forciert- unterstützt, gefördert- haben. Zudem war er immer ihr kleiner Liebling, der Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens. Da kann er es natürlich überhaupt nicht verstehen, dass so ein kleines Würmchen mehr Aufmerksamkeit erfordert- verlangt- als ein Teenager.“  
Der Silberblonde hörte die Bitternis aus den Worten heraus.   
„Aber du hast doch im selben Haushalt gelebt. Wenn ich das jetzt recht verstanden habe? Wie...?“  
Harry unterbrach seinen Partner mit einem wütendem Schnauben:  
„Ich bin für die werten Herrschaften eine Missgeburt, weniger wert als der Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln. Und genauso haben sie mich immer behandelt und werden sie immer behandeln. Die Kleine hat ein mittleres Wunder gewirkt, indem sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit dafür sorgt, dass ich diesen Sommer größtenteils meine Ruhe haben. Sprich: keine Prügel, keine gehässigen Bemerkungen und ...oh, welche Überraschung, sogar genug zu Essen. Nur über die Einrichtung meines Zimmers konnten wir uns bisher noch nicht einigen.“, endete er sarkastisch.   
Der Ältere war geschockt.   
Das erklärte die Todessehnsucht, die sein Vampir gestern hatte wahrnehmen können.   
„Du wärst im Laufe des nächsten Jahres gestorben...“, stellte der Vampir seine Vermutung in den Raum.  
„Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit...“, bestätigte Harry ruhig.   
Harry lag auf der Seite, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, mit der anderen neckte er Joe, die mit ihren kleinen Finger vergnügt quietschend immer wieder nach seinen griff.  
Der Silberblonde legte sich jetzt ebenfalls auf die Seite, so dass er seinen jungen Gefährten im Auge hatte, während er fragte: „Warum...?“  
„Weil mir alles genommen worden ist... Das Letzte an dem mir noch was lag, ist letztes Jahr gestorben...  
Da fing mein Tod an, leise und schleichend. Ich denke, wenn du mir jetzt nicht dazwischen gekommen wärst, wäre ich nächstes Jahr irgendwann nicht mehr aufgestanden...“, hier lachte er amüsiert auf. „Welche Ironie: zwei, die des Lebens müde sind, klammern sich aneinander und versuchen sich gegenseitig zu stützen... meinst du, das geht gut?“  
Belustigt funkelnde Smaragde blickten in die silbernen Seen, welche ihr Amüsement ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten.   
„Es käme auf einen Versuch an. Meinst du nicht auch? Zu verlieren haben wir dem Anschein nach beide nichts...“  
„Stimmt.“, gab Harry verschmitzt lächelnd zu. „Riskieren wir es...“  
„FREAK! Sieh' zu, dass du deinen Hintern runter bewegst! Das Frühstück macht sich nicht von allein!“, rief ihn Vernon aus der Küche.   
„Meine „Lieblings“- Verwandten sind aufgewacht...“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf.   
„Wie ich das sehe, wird es dir nichts als Scherereien bringen, wenn ich hier bleibe. Außerdem muss ich mich mit der jetzigen Welt vertraut machen.   
Muss sehen und lernen, was sich verändert hat.   
Also werde ich mich an deinen Verwandten vorbeischleichen und dann mal sehen, wann wir uns wieder über den Weg laufen?“, zwinkerte der Silberblonde seinem Partner zu, während er dabei war in seine verschlissene Kleidung zu schlüpfen. Kaum hatte er sie an, strich er kurz mit seinen Händen drüber und der leicht angestaubte Samtstoff verwandelte sich in unauffälliges schwarzes Leinen.   
„Kann ich mich so auf die Straße trauen?“  
„Jepp. Handmagie?“  
„Jepp. Vorrecht eines jeden Geborenen.“  
„Cool. Keine Namen?“  
Der Silberblonde überlegte.   
Stimmt, sie hatten einander noch nicht vorgestellt.   
Streng genommen waren sie einander immer noch völlig fremd- und das, obwohl sie gebundene Partner waren.   
„Nein.“, grinste der Silberblonde verschmitzt. „Das erhöht die Spannung.“  
Belustigt lachte Harry in sich hinein: „Da sind wir ja einer Meinung. Aber bevor du da jetzt rausgehst, warte bitte kurz...“  
Der Ältere kam der Aufforderung nach und beobachtete fasziniert wie der Junge ein loses Dielenbrett löste und einen silberfließenden Umhang hervor holte.   
„Damit du auch wirklich unbeschadet hier rauskommst. Gibst ihn mir einfach das nächste Mal zurück.“  
Jetzt war der Silberblonde sprachlos.   
Tarnumhänge waren derartig selten und kostbar... und jetzt lag der seidige Stoff über seinen Schultern.   
„Wow...“, war alles was er in Anbetracht der Situation herausbekam.   
„NICHTSNUTZIGER NEFFE!“, rief Vernon erneut von unten.   
Wesentlich ungeduldiger als vorher.   
Das riss den Vampir aus seiner Starre.   
Schnell beugte er sich zu Joe und nahm sie auf.  
Harry wartete derweil an der bereits geöffneten Tür.  
„Ich komme sofort, Onkel. Ich muss nur noch Joe wachbekommen. Du kennst doch ihren gesegneten Schlaf.“, rief er entschuldigend ins Haus.  
Dann nahm er seinem unsichtbaren Gast das Baby ab.  
Hörte noch ein gewispertes: „Pass gut auf meinen Süßen auf, Kleiner Spatz.“, ehe er eine flüchtige Berührung an seinen Lippen spürte.  
„Ich habe dir zwei kleine Geschenke dagelassen.“  
Ein kleiner Luftzug und Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Partner sich schon längst nicht mehr im Zimmer befand.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdenklich saß Harry in die roten Polster des Hogwarts- Expresses gelehnt und ließ die Landschaft an sich vorbeirauschen.   
Die Geschenke, die ihm sein Gefährte dagelassen hatte, waren alles andere als klein gewesen.   
Zum einen hat der Silberblonde wohl, als Harry in seine Hose geschlüpft ist, um seine Cousine zu holen, den erbärmlichen Zustand derselbigen gesehen und im Zusammenhang mit der Erzählung seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Denn als Harry sich für den Tag ankleiden wollte, entdeckte er, dass sich seine gesamte Kleidung gewandelt hatte.   
Nur die beste Qualität. Sowohl die Verarbeitung, der Schnitt, als auch die Materialien waren tadellos. Sie saßen wie maßgeschneidert.  
Und zum anderen hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass jeder, der einen Groll gegen ihn oder die kleine Joe hegte, sein Zimmer nicht mehr betreten konnte.   
Der ältere Vampir hatte Harry einen Zufluchtsort geschaffen.   
Zwei unschätzbare Geschenke.

Selbst wenn sie nur eine Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten, vermisste er den anderen. 

Um seine Ruhe zu haben, hatte er seine Anwesenheit derartig verschleiert, dass es von außen so aussah, als ob das Abteil leer wäre.   
Scheinbar hatte er jedoch vergessen es mit einem Schließzauber zu belegen, denn knapp eine halbe Stunde nachdem der Zug angerollt war, stürmte Malfoy ins Abteil und holte den Verschlussbann nach, eh er sich mit geschlossenen Augen und einem erleichterten Seufzer in den Sitz gleiten ließ.   
Malfoy schien darauf zu vertrauen, dass der Bann seinen Dienst tat und jeden anderen davon abhielt das Abteil zu betreten. Denn er hätte sich mit Sicherheit nicht so entspannt in die Lehne gelehnt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ihm Harry Potter gegenüber saß.   
Harry indes nutzte die Gelegenheit den Slytherin genau zu mustern.   
Selten oder eher gar nicht hatte er Gelegenheit den Anderen derartig entspannt zu sehen.   
Irgendwann musste der Malfoy- Spross dahinter gekommen sein, dass das Gel seinen Haarschopf eher verschandelte als verschönerte, denn die Ponyfransen fielen ihm weich in die Augen. Und da ein friedlich zu nennendes Lächeln das feingeschnittene Gesicht zierte, konnte Harry ohne Scheu zugeben, dass Malfoy gut aussah...  
Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, überragte Malfoy ihn in seiner schlanken hochgeschossenen Gestalt sogar um wenige Zentimeter.   
Obwohl er selbst mit seinen 1,80 cm nicht zu den Kleinsten gehörte.  
Während seiner Beobachtungen hatte Malfoy sich dazu entschlossen, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und gedankenvoll aus dem Fenster zu schauen.  
Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Wärmte ihn und schien ihn zum leuchten zu bringen.   
Die Augen, sonst in einem hellen sturmgrau, glänzten im Licht der Sonne im hellem Silber.  
Zusammen mit einigen anderen Kleinigkeiten, die er nicht so ganz fassen konnte, sah der Slytherin seinem Vampir sehr ähnlich.   
In dem Zusammenhang fiel ihm seine Vermutung aus dem zweiten Schuljahr wieder ein...  
Sollte er am Ende recht gehabt haben?  
Konnte das sein?  
Vorsichtig, um den Platinblonden nicht zu erschrecken, streckte er seine Fühler aus und tastete ihn ab.   
Es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass der andere ebenfalls ein Vampir war.  
Was ihn jedoch erstaunte, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht ganz so Malfoy war, wie er gerne vorgab.   
Harry hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass die Malfoys, sowohl Narcissa, wie auch Lucius trotz allem- trotz des Krieges und seinen Folgen- von innen heraus zu leuchten schienen.   
Draco jedoch, dass sah er jetzt, vereinte hell und dunkel in sich.   
Sowohl jung als auch alt.   
Daraus schlussfolgerte Harry, dass eine Hälfte von Dracos Erzeugern recht alt und schon eine Menge mit Dunkler Magie zu tun gehabt hatte. Die andere hingegen recht jung und dem Partner gegenüber recht unbedarft.   
Der Slytherin war ein richtiger Geborener Vampir.   
Nicht wie er, geschaffen, als Partner.   
Zögernd löste der Schwarzhaarige seine Verschleierung.   
Mit einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen lenkte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry.  
„Wie...?“  
Der Gryffindor lächelte verlegen:  
„Entschuldige bitte... ich hatte mich zwar verschleiert, aber vergessen das Abteil zu verschließen. Das hast du dann übernommen.“  
Harry beobachtete, wie Draco zwar kurz seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit überstreifte, als ihm aber klar wurde, dass Harry ihn bereits vollkommen ohne gesehen hatte, gestattete er seine Neugierde verhalten durchschimmern zu lassen:  
„Warum hast du deine Anwesenheit verborgen?“  
„Nun,“, zog Harry lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „... ich denke, aus demselben Grund, aus dem du das Abteil verschlossen hast. Ich wollte in Ruhe meine Gedanken ordnen... in den Sommerferien ist einiges passiert...“  
Draco nickte ihm zu und zu ihrer beider Erstaunen brachten sie es fertig im einträchtigen Schweigen sitzen zu bleiben.   
Der Platinblonde ging sogar soweit, Harry ein paar seiner Schokofrösche anzubieten. Welche von Harry mit Freuden angenommen wurden, da er in den Sommerferien jedes Mal auf „Entzug“ gesetzt wurde.   
‚Schon ärgerlich, wenn einem die Verwandtschaft jeglichen Kontakt zur Zauber- Welt verweigert.’, dachte der Schwarzhaarige sarkastisch, während er sich seinen ersten Schokofrosch seit mehr als zwei Monaten mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.  
Er liebte dieses Zeug einfach!  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, blitzten ihn vergnügte Sturmböen an:  
„Wenn man dich so sieht, könnte man a) meinen, du hättest schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Süßigkeiten mehr gehabt und b) auf gaaanz andere Gedanken kommen, wenn man sieht, wie... lasziv... genussvoll... du sie zu dir nimmst.“, endete er zwinkernd.  
Verlegen stotternd senkte der Gryffindor den Blick.   
Was sollte er daraufhin auch schon großartig entgegnen?  
Erneut fielen sie in gefräßiges Schweigen.  
Bis Harry sich ein Herz fasste und das Abteil zunächst mit einem Silencio versiegelte.   
Fragend schaute der Platinblonde auf.  
„Ich weiß,“, fing Harry behutsam an. „... dass du den Geborenen angehörst...“  
Die einzige Reaktion, die das bei dem Malfoy auslöste, war ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln und ein kurzes Aufflackern von Panik in den sturmgrauen Tiefen.  
„Keine Sorge.“, versuchte der Gryffindor den Slytherin hastig zu beruhigen. „Du hast dich durch nichts verraten und ich bezweifle, dass es sonst noch jemand weiß. Ich verspreche dir, darüber zu schweigen...“  
Harry konnte Draco seinen Unglauben inzwischen direkt vom Gesicht ablesen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise auf.   
Mit einem: „Glaub mir. Ich hätte nichts davon.“, löste er die Schilde um sich und gestattete Draco einen Blick auf sein wahres Wesen.   
Dieser presste sich aufkeuchend in seinen Sitz.   
Wer auch immer Harry zu seinen Partner gemacht hatte, war selbst für einen Geborenen uralt... und dementsprechend mächtig.   
Denn bei jeder Bindung ging ein Teil der Kräfte auf den Partner über, um den jungen Vampir zu schützen.   
„...WOW!...“, war alles, was Draco daraufhin raus bekam.   
„Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich dich um Hilfe bitten.“, fuhr Harry nach einer Weile fort.  
Der Slytherin war immer noch nicht in der Lage vernünftig zu sprechen und zog stattdessen fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Aufgrund widriger Umstände ist es meinem Partner nicht möglich gewesen die Zeit nach der Bindung bei mir zu bleiben, so dass ich kaum etwas über unsere Spezies und meine Kräfte weiß...“  
Bei Draco fiel indessen der Groschen:  
„Du möchtest, dass ich dich unterrichte...“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte lediglich.  
Und Draco kam ins grübeln.  
Normalerweise brachte der Ältere dem Jüngeren alles bei, was er zum überleben brauchte und was er über ihre Rasse wissen musste.   
Die Bedingungen unter der diese Bindung stattgefunden haben musste, mussten wirklich miserabel gewesen sein.   
Sonst hätte ein so alter und erfahrener Vampir wie es Harrys Gefährte zu sein schien, seinen jungen, unbedarften Partner nicht allein gelassen.   
Zudem besaßen nicht alle Vampire die gleichen Fähigkeiten.   
Außerdem, überlegte er, könnte es sowohl für Harry, als auch für seine Umwelt zu einigen äußerst gefährlichen Situationen kommen, wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht lernte, den Vampir und seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren.   
Aufseufzend nickte Draco:  
„In Anbetracht der Umstände, bin ich durchaus bereit, unsere Differenzen zu vergessen und dir zu helfen.“  
Der Platinblonde hielt ihm die Hand hin:  
„Gestatten: Draco Malfoy.“  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, nahm Harry dieses Mal die Hand an und drückte kräftig zu:  
„Sehr erfreut. Harry Potter.“

„Und wie hast du dir das gedacht?“, fragte Draco nach einer Weile in die behagliche Stille, die sich im Abteil breit gemacht hatte.   
„Ich weiß nicht so recht.“, zuckte Harry ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. „Da ich nicht weiß, was noch auf uns zukommt, wäre es wohl am besten, wenn wir den Unterricht in den Raum der Wünsche verlegen. Der passt sich der jeweiligen Situation am besten an...“  
„Ist der Raum nicht nur ein Gerücht?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nein. Ich kann Dir versichern, er existiert. Habe ihn schon zu genüge strapaziert und bin von seinen Fähigkeiten restlos überzeugt.“  
„Na dann...“,gab Draco nach. „Und wie denkst du dir alles weitere?“  
Das Unverständnis in den Gesichtszügen des Gryffindors zeigten Draco, dass dieser nicht verstand, was er meinte:  
„Überleg doch mal... in den vergangenen sechs Jahren haben wir alles getan, um uns gegenseitig das Leben extrem schwer zu machen.“  
„Ach, das meinst du.“, lachte Harry vergnügt auf. „Ich bin ja dafür, dass wir Hogwarts den größten Schock verpassen, indem wir, wenn sich bereits alle für das Festmahl versammelt haben, gemeinsam reinmarschieren und ehe wir zu unseren jeweiligen Haustischen gehen, mit einem ruhigen Händedruck zur Verabschiedung klar machen, wie wir jetzt zu einander stehen.“  
Nun lachte auch Draco:  
„Oh ja... das wird ihnen einen Schock verpassen... wie überaus Slytherin von dir.“  
„Ja, nicht wahr?“, grinste Harry zurück.   
„Und was werden deine Freunde zu dieser Wandlung sagen?“  
Ein kurzer Schatten huschte über das Gesicht Harrys.  
„Ich verlange weder von dir noch von ihnen, dass ihr euch die Hand reicht. Aber wenn du sie, beziehungsweise sie dich angreifen, werde ich ohne zu zögern auf der Seite des Angegriffenen stehen.“  
Der Slytherin nickte verstehend.  
Und wieder kehrte behagliche Ruhe in das Abteil ein.   
Beide Insassen hatten geklärt, was es in dem Moment zu klären gab und genossen es stattdessen von dem Schaukeln und dem einschläfernden Rhythmus der Schienen in eine leichten Schlummer gewiegt zu werden.   
Aus dem sie jedoch nach gut einer Stunde gerissen wurden, als jemand trotz des Verschließ- Zaubers in Harrys Arme stolperte.  
Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde fiel dem Malfoy- Spross auf, dass derjenige welche nicht durch die Tür gekommen war, da der Bann immer noch ungebrochen über dem Abteil lag, sondern direkt reinappariert sein musste. Während der Fahrt!   
‚Das tun nur Lebensmüde.’, dachte er leicht geschockt.   
Harry indes wurde in einen tiefen Kuss gezogen.  
Als sein Partner sich von ihm löste, blickten die silbernen Seen ihn lächelnd an und behutsam strichen kühle Finger über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Ergeben schloss Harry die Augen. Wartete auf das unvermeidliche.  
Stattdessen verwickelte der Ältere ihn in einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss, ehe er sich mit einem gemurmelten: „Süss!“ gegenüber von seinem Gefährten, neben Draco, niederließ.  
„W-was machst du denn hier?“, stammelte Harry noch ein wenig durch den Wind.   
„Du warst nicht mehr bei dieser Familie- entschuldige bitte Süßer, aber ich weigere mich, diese- was- auch- immer als DEINE Familie zu bezeichnen- und ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht.“   
„Also bist du mal wieder ins Blaue appariert?“, schlussfolgerte der Gryffindor.  
„So langsam bekomme ich Übung darin.“, zwinkerte der Silberblonde.   
Um seinen jungen Gefährten jedoch zu beruhigen, erklärte er:  
„So blau war das nicht. Ich habe unsere Bindung genutzt und dich sozusagen „angepeilt“. Dadurch bin ich dir mal wieder direkt in die Arme gestolpert.“  
„Aha... und das direkt im fahrenden Hogwarts- Express? Dem wohl sichersten Zug Großbritanniens?“, bohrte Harry ein wenig nach.   
„Soweit ich weiß, liegt doch unter anderem ein Anti- Apparier- Schutz auf dem Zug, welcher angeblich noch von den Gründern selber ausgesprochen worden ist?“  
„Und was sagt dir das?“  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Ältere sich amüsierte.   
Harry grinste:  
„Sag’ ich nicht.“  
Die perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue wanderte nach oben:  
„Ich weiß, wer du bist, aber du nicht, wer ich? Wo bleibt denn da die Gerechtigkeit?“  
„Na, mit dem Zeichen da,“, er fuhr verbittert über seine Stirn. „... ist das ja ein Kinderspiel. Außerdem habe ich inzwischen einen Verdacht, bin mir aber noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher.“  
„Gehst du immer auf Nummer sicher?“  
„Nein, eigentlich springe ich immer mit dem Kopf voran ins kalte Wasser.“  
„Und warum machst du bei mir eine Ausnahme?“  
„Wo bleibt denn da die Spannung?“  
„Touchè.“, lachte der Silberblonde.  
„M- moment mal, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe...“, unterbrach Draco die ausgelassene Stimmung. „... ihr habt euch gebunden, ohne zu wissen, wer der Gegenüber ist?“  
„Ich sagte doch: widrige Umstände.“, hob Harry ein wenig verloren die Schultern.   
Fassungslos schüttelte Draco den Kopf:  
„So eine Bindung hält ein ganzes Leben...“  
„Ist uns klar...“, seufzte Harry auf.  
„Passiert ist passiert.“, meinte der Silberhaarige entspannt. „Und wie du es eben so treffend formuliert hast, haben wir unser ganzes Leben Zeit uns kennen zu lernen.“  
Dracos Blick lag immer noch fassungslos auf den Gryffindor:  
„Eigentlich hätte ich dich nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der mit jedem x-Beliebigen ins Bett steigt...“  
„Mache ich auch nicht!“, verteidigte sich Harry. „Aber du kennst doch uns Gryffindor: selbst einem verhungerten Vampir bieten wir freiwillig unserer Kehle an, wenn wir schon dabei sind ihn aufzupäppeln.“  
„Bei Salazar! Ihr Gryffindor haltet selbst noch Gevatter Tod das Messer hin, welches euch die Kehle durchtrennt.“  
„Ist das nicht äußerst zuvorkommend von uns?“  
„Ich nenne das äußerst dumm.“  
Dieser kleine Austausch brachte Harry dann doch zum lachen.  
Draco, der ihn fragend anschaute, erklärte er:  
„Wir haben uns zwar eben die Hände gereicht, aber irgendwie scheinen wir nicht aus unserer Haut zu können.“  
„Zumindest können wir jetzt davon ausgehen, dass wir uns nicht mehr gegenseitig in die Krankenstation hexen.“, erfolgte die trockene Gegendarstellung des Slytherin.  
Harry bemerkte die Neugierde seines Partners.  
„Draco und ich haben uns die letzte Jahre mit Leidenschaft das Leben schwer gemacht... Ein versauter Zaubertrank hier- obwohl es bei mir nicht mehr viel zu versauen gibt- eine misslungene Verwandlungsaufgabe da, dazu immer wieder verbale Angriffe auf Familie, Freunde und so weiter...   
wir haben uns nichts geschenkt, sondern den anderen bis aufs Blut gereizt. Hin und wieder artete das Ganze in einer Prügelei oder einem verbotenen Duell aus oder wir ließen die Aggressionen im alljährlichen Quidditsch- Duell heraus...“  
Eine silberblonde Augenbraue wanderte nach oben:  
„Aha. Und wie schafft ihr es, jetzt so ruhig beieinander zu sitzen?“  
„Ich habe Draco um Hilfe gebeten.“  
Die Augenbraue wanderte noch höher.  
„Ich weiß kaum etwas über die Geborenen, noch über meine neuen Fertigkeiten.“, führte Harry aus. „Da ich gespürt habe, dass er ebenfalls ein Geborener ist und zudem auch noch in der Lage seine gottverfluchte Malfoy- Maske abzulegen, habe ich um seine Hilfe gebeten.“  
„Und du hast sie ihm einfach so zugesichert?“  
„Nun ja... ja...“, zuckte Draco ein wenig hilflos seine Schultern. „Ich stelle es mir nicht gerade einfach vor, ohne Partner in einem neuen Leben zurechtzukommen...“  
Sichtlich amüsiert schüttelte der Silberblonde den Kopf:  
„Euch beiden ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen.“  
„Übrigens,“, lenkte Harry vom Thema ab. „Vielen Dank für deine „Kleinigkeiten“.“  
Er beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf den Oberschenkeln seines Partners ab und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Allerdings rechnete er nicht damit, dass ihm der Silberblonde eine Hand in den Nacken legte, ihn so am fortkommen hinderte und ohne zu zögern die dargebotene Mundhöhle plünderte.   
Danach lehnte er seine Stirn an die des Schwarzhaarigen und meinte schmunzelnd:  
„Eigentlich habe ich Süßigkeiten nie gemocht, aber du machst süchtig.“  
„Ich bin doch nicht süß!“, empörte sich Harry.   
„Oh doch.“, lachte der Silberhaarige auf, drückte dem Jüngeren noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und entließ ihn endlich aus seinem Klammergriff. „Und wenn ich den Haufen leerer Schokofrosch- Verpackungen neben deinem Platz sehe, wird mir auch klar, warum- kleiner Naschkater.“  
„Bin halt süchtig danach.“, nuschelte Harry verlegen.   
Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass sich sein Süßigkeiten- Konsum in dieser Form bemerkbar machen würde: Sein Partner hielt ihn wortwörtlich für süß!  
Nun ja, andererseits hätte er auch nie damit gerechnet, von einem Vampir gebissen und der Partner eines jener Geschöpfe zu werden.   
„Wie gut, dass du jetzt nicht mehr Gefahr läufst, an Überzuckerung zu sterben...“, neckte der Ältere ihn weiter. Schaffte es aber nur, dass die Smaragde hell aufleuchteten.   
„Scheint, als habt Ihr ihm eben die Freikarte gegeben, soviel zu naschen, wie er möchte.“, stellte Draco belustig fest.   
„Scheint mir auch so...“, lächelte der Silberblonde. „Um noch mal auf die „Kleinigkeiten“ zurückzukommen: mach dir keine Sorgen um den kleinen Spatz. Der Bann ist inzwischen so modifiziert, dass die Kleine immer in dein Zimmer „appariert“, wenn ihr Gefahr droht. Natürlich kann auch weiterhin niemand dein Zimmer betreten, wenn er keine aufrichtigen Absichten der Kleinen gegenüber hegt. Petunia ist schon hinter diesen Umstand gekommen und dankt sonst wem dafür, dass du die Kleine so in dein Herz geschlossen hast.“  
Aufatmend lehnte sich Harry in die Polster zurück.  
Die Dankbarkeit war ihm anzusehen.  
„Darf ich mir im Gegenzug den Umhang noch ein wenig länger ausleihen?“  
Der Gryffindor nickte lediglich.  
Daraufhin wandte sich der alte Vampir an Draco:  
„Richtest du Severus bitte etwas aus?“  
Verblüfft nickte der Platinblonde.  
„Der sogenannte Dunkle Lord weiß, dass er ein Spion ist. Wenn er zum nächsten Treffen gehen sollte, wartet das Lynch- Kommando auf ihn. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?“  
Leichenblass geworden nickte der Slytherin abgehakt.   
„Wenn er die Quelle überprüfen möchte, aus der die Information stammt, dann soll er Octavian und Athena von... vom Langschläfer grüßen.“  
Die Verwirrung war dem Slytherin am Gesicht abzulesen.   
„Richte es einfach so aus.“, lächelte der Silberblonde ein wenig verloren wirkend. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen um Lucius. Seine Maske sitzt noch felsenfest.“, schob der Ältere hinten an.  
Diesmal war es Draco, der verloren lächelte.   
„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wofür du den Umhang brauchst, hätte ich mir das noch mal überlegt.“, sagte Harry leise.   
Die Sorge um seinen Partner war nicht zu überhören.   
„Hey! Traust du mir etwa nicht?“, warf der Silberblonde leicht neckend ein.  
„Doch, natürlich... aber...“  
Harry konnte seine Ängste nicht in Worte fassen.  
Die andere Seite hatte ihm bereits soviel genommen, er wollte jetzt nicht auch noch den verlieren, der für ihn die letzte Chance darstellte nicht nur am Leben zu bleiben, sondern es auch zu leben.   
Zudem fühlte er sich dem Älteren bereits tief verbunden.   
Dieser schien auch ohne Worte zu verstehen, was seinen jungen Partner bewegte. Denn er rutschte von seinem Sitz und kniete nun vor dem Jüngeren. Legte seine Hände über die seines Gegenübers, die sich in den Stoff der Hose verkrampft hatten. Er spürte, wie sie sich unter seiner vorsichtigen Berührung langsam entspannten.   
„Im Moment weiß ich noch nicht alles, was ich wissen muss.   
Viele der Informationen bekomme ich aber nur direkt bei Tom. Natürlich würde er sie mir nicht freiwillig geben, deswegen bin ich gezwungen sie mir mit Hilfe deines Tarn- Umhanges zu beschaffen. Zudem schöpfe ich auch noch aus anderen Quellen, um alle Lücken zu schließen...   
Keine Sorge,“, er drückte kurz die kalten Hände. „ich werde schon in einem Stück zu dir zurückkehren.“  
„Wir laufen jede Minute in Hogsmeade ein.“, unterbrach Draco leise die beiden Partner.   
Der Silberblonde warf kurz einen Blick aus dem Fenster und erkannte die ersten Lichter des Zauberer- Dorfes.   
Daraufhin lehnte er sich nach oben, um Harry zum Abschied einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben.   
Harry indes hatte anderes im Sinn.  
Kaum berührten sich ihre Lippen, zog er seine Hände unter denen des Älteren hervor und vergrub sie in der seidenweichen Mähne. Biss sich selbst auf die Zunge, sodass sie zu bluten anfing und verstrickte seinen Partner in ein verzweifeltes Zungenspiel.   
Die Verzweiflung wandelte sich jedoch mit jedem Moment in dem die Gefährten in ihrem blutigen Kuss gefangen waren in pure Leidenschaft.  
Der Silberblonde stöhnte fast schon gequält auf, als er den für ihn berauschenden Geschmack seines jungen Partners schmeckte.   
Nur mühsam konnte er sich davon zurückhalten den Jungen in die roten Polster zu legen und seine Zähne in die zarte Kehle zu graben.   
Noch schwerer fiel es ihm jedoch sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu lösen.   
Schweratmend riss er sich endlich von Harry los, dem der Schalk durch die verschleierten Smaragde blitzte.   
„Bastard!“, keuchte der Silberblonde verhalten.   
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt: Du bist süchtig.“, gab Harry nicht minder außer Atem zurück. „Damit wollte ich lediglich verhindern, dass du aufgrund der weiter andauernden Trennung an Entzugserscheinungen leidest.“  
Der Silberblonde konnte nur hilflos mit dem Kopf schütteln, um den Nebel der Begierde zu zerreißen.  
Dann räusperte er sich:  
„Passt auf euch auf.“  
Und verschwand lautlos aus dem Abteil.   
Verblüfft schaute Draco auf die Stelle, an der der Silberblonde eben noch gestanden hatte.  
Als Harry sich nach seinem Koffer im Gepäcknetz streckte, erwachte er endlich aus seiner Starre.  
„Das war ganz schön... Slytherin.“, kommentierte er das Geschehene.  
„Das innerhalb weniger Stunden zweimal aus deinem Mund zu hören, fasse ich als Kompliment auf.“, zwinkerte der Gryffindor dem Slytherin zu.  
„Genauso war es auch gemeint.“, brummte dieser zurück.   
Lachend zogen sie sich ihre Umhänge über, lösten die Banne über dem Abteil und machten sich daran noch eine Kutsche zu erwischen, da sie sich ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen hatten. 

„Hast du Harry auf deinem Rundgang gefunden?“, schaute Ron hoffnungsvoll auf Hermine, die kurz vor dem Einlaufen des Zuges in Hogsmeade das Abteil betrat.   
„Nein.“, schüttelte die Vertrauensschülerin den Kopf. „Entweder befindet er sich bereits in Hogwarts, oder Professor Dumbledore hat die Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts- Express für zu gefährlich befunden und Harry kommt über einen anderen Weg zur Schule.“  
„Aber warum hat er uns das dann nicht geeult?“, runzelte Ron die Stirn.   
„Weil Briefe abgefangen werden können?“, setzte Hermine jeder Diskussion ein Ende.   
In sich hineingrummelnd, suchte Ron seine sieben Sachen zusammen und verließ gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ginny den Zug, um sich eine der Kutschen zu sichern. Im Stillen mit der Hoffnung, dass Harry dort zu ihnen stoßen würde.   
Kaum in der Großen Halle angekommen, konnte Ron nirgends den unordentlichen schwarzen Schopf seines Hauskameraden ausmachen.   
Langsam nervös werdend, setzte sich der Rotschopf neben Hermine an die lange Tafel.   
Seine Schwester ihm gegenüber.  
Nach und nach trudelten die letzten Nachzügler ein.  
Und Harry Potter befand sich immer noch nicht in der Großen Halle.   
Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Professor Dumbledore zeigte, dass auch dieser trotz seines Lächelns ein wenig unruhig die Schüler an den verschiedenen Haustischen musterte.   
‚Als wenn sich Harry an einen anderen Tisch setzen würde.’, dachte Ron sarkastisch.  
Die Erstklässler wurden gerade von Professor McGonagall reingeführt, als eine gewisse Unruhe entstand und sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden nach und nach auf die großen Flügeltüren verlegten.   
Die Neuen, die nichts mit den Spannungen, die augenblicklich entstanden waren, anfangen konnten, tippelten nervös von einen Fuß auf den nächsten.   
Die anderen Schüler, wie auch Lehrer warteten gespannt auf den großen Knall der unweigerlich jedes Jahr erneut auf sie zu kam.   
Es war, als müssten Malfoy und Potter die zwei Monate Sommerferien, die sie sich nicht gesehen haben, an einen Abend kompensieren.   
Doch statt sich in üblicher Manie Flüche vom Feinsten auf den Hals zu hetzen, reichten sich die beiden Kontrahenten mit einem amüsierten Lächeln die Hände, wünschten sich noch einen schönen Abend und schlenderten dann in aller Seelenruhe zu ihren jeweiligen Haustischen.   
Während Draco einen eventuellen Fragesturm mit einem seiner eisigen Blicke unterband, setzte sich Harry als wäre nichts außergewöhnliches geschehen neben Ron an die Gryffindor- Tafel.   
„Was war das denn eben?“, fragte ein sehr fassungsloser Ron.   
„Draco und ich haben einander einen schönen Abend gewünscht.“, erfolgte die ruhige Antwort.  
„Draco?“  
Ron klang, als ob ihm der Name quer im Halse stecken bleiben würde.   
„Das ist sein Name.“  
„Du nennst dieses Frettchen beim Vornamen?“  
Alle, die in Hörweite waren, hielten gespannt den Atem an.   
Harry fasste seinen langjährigen Freund ins Auge.   
Vollkommen ruhig gab er zurück:  
„Ron, das, was ich dir jetzt sage, werde ich nicht noch mal wiederholen:  
Nur weil Draco und ich unsere Differenzen beigelegt haben, verlange ich nicht, dass ihr jetzt ebenfalls auf gut Freund macht.   
Jedoch werde ich mich ohne zu zögern auf die Seite desjenigen stellen, der zuerst angegriffen wird. Im Klartext,“, fügte er erklärend hinzu, da er das Unverständnis auf Rons Miene erkennen konnte. „Wenn er dich angreifen sollte, sei es nun verbal oder magisch, werde ich dich verteidigen...“  
„Das ist ja wohl klar.“, empörte sich der Weasley- Spross.   
„Umgekehrt ist es jedoch genauso,“, fuhr Harry ungerührt fort. „Greifst du ihn an, magisch oder verbal, stehe ich ihm bei.“  
„Aber...“, wollte Ron aufbegehren, wurde jedoch energisch von dem Schwarzhaarigen unterbrochen:  
„Kein Aber! Jeder der Beteiligten kennt jetzt die Regeln. Wer sich nicht daran halten kann, wird die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen.“  
Danach war die Sache für ihn erledigt und er schaute in die Mitte der Halle, in der die Erstklässler auf ihre Einteilung warteten.   
Ihm war sehr wohl die Stille in der Halle aufgefallen.  
Und ihm war klar, dass aufgrund dieser außergewöhnlichen Stille jeder Anwesende den kleinen Dialog zwischen ihm und Ron mitbekommen haben musste.


	3. Chapter 3

An diesem Abend sprach Ron nicht ein Wort mehr mit Harry.

„Draco?“  
Seufzend legte der Platinblonde sein Buch beiseite und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, sodass genügend Platz für den Tränke der Meister war, der sich am Bettrand niedergelassen hatte.  
Draco indes lehnte mit dem Rücken am gepolsterten Kopfteil seines Bettes und dankte den Göttern, dass er aufgrund seines Vertrauensschülerstatuses ein Einzelzimmer sein eigen nennen konnte. Und das schon jahrelang.   
Aufmerksam schaute er in das Gesicht seines Hauslehrers und Vaters.   
Dieser musterte ihn nicht minder aufmerksam.   
„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass ihr endlich diesen lächerlichen Kleinkrieg begraben habt. Dennoch stellt sich mir die Frage: Warum so plötzlich?  
Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du noch während der Ferien überhaupt nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen warst.“  
Der letzte Satz war mehr Feststellung als Frage.   
Erneut seufzte Draco auf.   
Blickte seinem Vater jedoch in die neugierig schimmernden Obsidiane.   
„Vater, bitte verzeih, wenn ich dir diese Frage zumindest vorläufig nicht beantworten werde. Ich bin mir der vergangenen Stunden selbst noch nicht so ganz sicher.   
Außerdem ist mir aufgetragen worden, dir mitzuteilen, dass du enttarnt worden bist. Wenn du das nächste Mal gerufen wirst, wartet Voldemorts Lynch- Kommando auf dich.“  
Severus verengte lediglich ein wenig seine Augen.  
Woher sollte sein Sohn solche Informationen herbekommen?  
„Mir wurde ebenfalls gesagt, wenn du die Quelle überprüfen möchtest, grüße Oma und Opa von dem Langschläfer.“  
Fahrig fuhr sich der Slytherin durchs Haar, als sein Vater ihn weiterhin stumm musterte.   
„Was ist mit Lucius?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich nach einer Weile angespannten Schweigens.   
„Seine Tarnung ist noch nicht aufgeflogen.“  
Mit einem Ruck stand der dunkle Mann auf und schritt zum Kamin.   
Am Kaminsims streifte er mit seiner Hand kurz die linke kunstvolle Verzierung und vor ihm öffnete sich eine kleine Nische in der immer ein wenig Flohpulver für Notfälle bereit lag.   
Er nahm sich ein Prise und schmiss es mit einem gezischten: „Snape- Manor.“ in die Flammen.   
Von ihm unbeachtet schloss sich die Nische automatisch.   
Fast sofort erschien der Kopf einer gutaussehenden Mittdreizigern, wie man meinen würde. Ihre langen schwarzglänzenden Haare waren zu einer kunstvollen Frisur verschlungen und wie immer wenn sie sich im Haus aufhielt trug sie eine jener griechischen Togen, die sie so sehr liebte.   
„Severus, mein Junge, schön dich so bald wieder zu sehen. Stimmt etwas mit Draco nicht?“, erkundigte sie sich besorgt.  
Sie kannte ihren Sohn.   
Er würde niemals das Risiko eingehen, sich von Hogwarts aus mit ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen, wenn die Luft nicht am brennen wäre.   
Zudem auch noch aus dem Zimmer ihres Enkels, den sie hinter Severus auf dem Bett ausmachen konnte.   
„Guten Abend, Mutter.“, beugte er leicht seinen Oberkörper. „Mit Draco ist alles in Ordnung.“, beruhigte er sie gleich. „Mir wurden jedoch aus einer mir unbekannten Quelle Informationen zugespielt. Um die Echtheit überprüfen zu lassen, soll ich dich und Vater vom Langschläfer grüßen.“  
Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter der Stirn seiner Mutter anfing zu arbeiten. Als bei ihr schließlich der Groschen fiel, erkannte er es daran, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten.   
„Mein Gott...“, keuchte sie auf. „Was auch immer das für Informationen sind, nimm sie erst. Derjenige würde weder dir noch deiner Familie wissentlich Schaden zufügen wollen.“  
„Und wer ist ER?“  
Der Meister der Tränke bekam jedoch keine Antwort mehr, da seine Mutter die Verbindung hastig unterbrochen hatte.   
Verwirrt lehnte Severus am Kaminsims.   
Spürte nach einer Weile die Hand Dracos auf seinem Arm und schaute in die besorgten Sturmböen.   
Er strich seinem Jungen ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und meinte dann leise:  
„Schon gut. Ich werde das Dunkle Mal von meinem Arm „löschen“ und somit für Voldemort nicht mehr erreichbar sein.“  
Was der Dunkle Lord nicht wusste, war, dass Vampire über die Macht besaßen seinen Rufzauber zu neutralisieren. Das lag in der Natur jener Wesen. Denn sie waren nur ihrer Familie und ihren Partnern verpflichtet.   
Keinem anderen.   
Somit waren sie selber in der Lage zu bestimmen, ob sie sein Mal akzeptierten oder nicht.   
Dann beugte Severus sich vor und gab seinem Sohn einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Noch einmal strich über die Wange des Jungen, ehe er sich mit einem: „Gute Nacht.“ umdrehte und genauso leise wie er den Raum betreten hatte, ihn wieder verließ.   
Die Sorge um seine kleine Familie drückten seine Schultern ein wenig runter, sodass sein Schritt weder so schwungvoll noch seine Haltung so gerade wie sonst waren.  
Bedrückt blickte Draco noch auf die Tür, als sie sich längst hinter seinem Vater geschlossen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Harry die Gelegenheit zu beweisen, wie ernst ihm die Worte am Vorabend gewesen waren.   
Ron hatte sich, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Harry sich wenige Meter hinter ihm befand, Hermine geschnappt und schleifte sie mit zum Portraitloch.  
Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie zur Großen Halle.   
Etwas langsamer folgte Harry zusammen mit Neville und Seamus.  
„Das wird schon wieder.“, klopfte Seamus dem Schwarzhaarigen lahm auf die Schulter.   
Harry schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.   
Er bezweifelte es.  
Ron hatte ihn seit dem Gespräch in der Großen Halle vorigen Abend weder angesehen, noch mit ihm gesprochen.   
Es tat weh, zu erkennen, auf wie wenig ihre Freundschaft aufgebaut war, wenn sie noch nicht mal das hier überstand.   
Andererseits, wenn er es genau betrachtete, wenn Ron sich keine Mühe gab, seinen Wunsch bezüglich der freundschaftlichen Beziehung mit Draco zu akzeptieren und den Slytherin zumindest zu ignorieren, warum sollte er sich dann die Mühe machen, um diese Freundschaft zu kämpfen?   
Schließlich würde er den Rotschopf überleben.  
Neville holte ihn mit einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen zurück in die Gegenwart.   
So konnte Harry beobachten, wie Ron im Schritt stocken blieb, weil aus Richtung Kerker Draco der Großen Halle entgegenstrebte.  
Der Platinblonde ignorierte den Rotschopf.  
Beziehungsweise er wollte.  
Doch Ron krallte sich in den Oberarm des Slytherin.  
Betont langsam wandte Draco seinen Kopf zu dem Rotschopf.  
„Hättest du bitte die Güte mich loszulassen?“, fragte er emotionslos.  
„Nur wenn du Harry loslässt.“, zischte Ron.  
Dracos Blick war undurchsichtig als er zurückgab:  
„Denkst du nicht auch, dass Harry selbst entscheiden kann, mit wem er sich einlässt und mit wem nicht?“  
Das war zuviel.  
Zumindest für Ron.  
Hermine, die die ganze Zeit unbehaglich daneben gestanden hatte, konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Ron seine Faust erhoben hatte, um sie direkt ins Gesicht des Malfoys zu setzen.  
Dennoch erreichte sie ihr Ziel nicht.  
Denn Harry hatte Ron aufgrund der großen Entfernung mit einem Lähmfluch außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Kaum ausgesprochen, hetzte er zu den beiden Kontrahenten, löste den Arm Dracos vorsichtig aus dem Klammergriff.  
„Alles o.k?“, erkundigte er sich leise.  
Der Slytherin rieb sich kurz über die lädierte Stelle:  
„Ich werd’s überleben. Danke.“  
Nachdem das geklärt war, kümmerte sich Harry um Ron.   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben hinterrücks angegriffen habe, aber du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Ich habe durchaus gesehen, dass Draco in der Lage ist, an Gryffindorn vorbeizugehen, ohne sie anzugiften.  
Leider bist du nicht in der Lage ihn ruhig vorübergehen zu lassen.  
Ich habe gestern Abend etwas gesagt und ich habe vor, mich daran zu halten.“  
Er blickte Ron genau ins wutverzerrte Gesicht.  
„Ich werde den Lähmfluch jetzt von dir nehmen.“, warnte er ihn vor.  
Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und einer gemurmelten Formel und der Weasley- Spross konnte sich wieder rühren.   
Sprachlos ob der Rücksichtslosigkeit mit der Harry bereit war seine Regeln umzusetzen, stürmte er schnaubend in die Große Halle.   
Er hatte tief drinnen immer noch gehofft, dass sich das Ganze als ein ganz übler Scherz seitens Harrys herausstellen würde.   
Das er jedoch tatsächlich eingriff und zudem auch noch den Slytherin verteidigen würde- dieser sich daraufhin sogar bei Harry bedankte- hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen bitterernst war.   
Aber er war nicht in der Lage über die bitteren Pillen, die ihnen Malfoy die vergangenen Schuljahre reingewürgt hatte, hinwegzusehen.   
Wie Harry das schaffte war ihm ein Rätsel.  
Er konnte es nicht.   
Und, aber das weigerte er sich einzugestehen, es nagte Eifersucht an ihm.  
Eifersucht, weil er sah, das Harry und Draco miteinander umgingen wie alte Freunde.   
Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend Angst, Harry zu verlieren.  
Das Harry alles, was sie die vergangenen Jahre durchstanden haben, vergessen würde, weil er sich von dem reichen Malfoy- Schnösel um den Finger hat wickeln lassen.   
Ron nahm sich vor, Harry mit allen Mitteln, die ihm zu Verfügung standen, und sei es mit Gewalt, daran zu erinnern, wo er hingehörte: nach Gryffindor. An die Seite von ihm und Hermine.   
...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
